Disgaea, Road to Paradise
by Pivott
Summary: When Pecora Atal discovers her home and safe haven, the Netherworld Library is to be torn down, she goes to great lengths to save it, unintentionally flinging herself into a world war. Join her, a Wannabe Demon Lord and an Ex-Princess on this quest.
1. Don't eat the messenger

Disgaea: Path to Paradise. Chapter 1.

Dust and cobwebs among every ceiling and shelf. Enough spiders and bugs skirting about to have your own civilization. Erie creaks and groans in the doors and floorboards everywhere you walked. And books. Books of every imaginable shape, size and rarity.  
To Pecora, the Netherworld Library was simply unmatched.

Pecora the librarian she was called. The Queen of all things literature. Master of records, dates and history. Pecora Atal reigned supreme over millions and millions of books, and read a large portion of them.

And it only took 900 years time. That would impress most people.

Or maybe not. Literature and reading beyond some basic or intermediate magical scrolls wasn't exactly the most booming and popular thing to do in this or any other netherworld.

But Pecora was more than okay with this fact.

It meant more to herself. No sharing at all. Never having to wait for a book you want to read be returned long after it was due.

Of course, Pecora never experienced the latter and never wanted to.  
Currently, the demon was strolling the Human section of the ever so grand library, tracing slender fingers over the bindings of a row of books, searching..searching...  
"Ah, Scarlet. Here it is."

Pecora reached up, dislodging a single dusty book from a high shelf. Scarlet the Brave; a legendary warrior who sealed away a mythical beast, only for it to be released again.  
Pecora started down the library hallway ally, her heels making echoing clacks. Pecora reached the front desk, she reclined in the oversized chair, put her feet on the desk and immersed herself in her book. Sunlight broke through the dusty window, creating the perfect reading light. Every day for the past several centuries she did this. Every day was amazing.  
Her euphoric silence was shattered by three loud raps at the door, "Urgent mail for Peh-cur-ah Atul, dood!"

Pecora scowled at the pronunciation of her name, as well as wondered what the visitor didn't just walk in. It WAS public place, after all.  
With a sigh, she removed herself from her comfortable seated position, tromped her way to the door and ripped it open with deadly force.

The messenger, a Prinny, jumped at the sight of her. He held up a shaky flipper, in it a single envelope.  
"U-uh, the Netherword Public Service Court has a message for you, dood."  
Pecora plucked the envelope and tore out the letter. Her azure eyes scanned the paper over, then dilated at what she read.

'The Netherworld Public Service Court'

_No._  
'Has come to the conclusion'  
_No. No._  
'That the Netherworld Library'  
_This can't be._  
'Is to be torn down'  
_Impossible. Illogical._  
'Within a weeks time. Please be prepared for demolition. Thank you for your understanding. We hope you're excited for the Succubus Center that will succeed it.'

Pecora clutched the letter in her fist. Her eyes narrowed behind her thing rectangle glasses and glowered down at the faux penguin.  
The prinny could read her intent to kill and broke out in a cold sweat, putting its flippers up defensively. "H..hey! Don't shoot the messenger, dood!"  
Oh, she wouldn't shoot him.  
She would much rather chop him up and burn him to a crisp. Possibly eat as well.  
Pecora slammed the door and pressed her back into it. She banged her head into the door, her ponytail crumpling against it.  
"No..." she let out a moan of despair.  
How could this happen? Why? Her library, her paradise, her home, gone. To be replaced by what? A succubus strip club. Pecora grimaced at this, there was another one two blocks from the library. The Nether world Public Service Court was just a gaggle of corrupt, horny fools exploiting their power far beyond the normal boundaries of their positions.  
She slammed her fist into the door, accompanied by a hiss of disgust and hatred. The books. Her books. Her millions and millions of precious books. What would happen to them? Would they go down with the library? Like they were trash? The Netherworld Public Service Court viewed the invaluable records of demon and human history as trash? Pecora was seething with anger.

She couldn't let this happen. She wouldn't . The soon-to-be-unemployed-Librarian attempted to calm herself. Her breathing slowed and she released her deathgrip on the parchment and tossed it on the front desk. She walked by it, opening a side door veiled by a single draping cloth. Pecora ascended the stone spiral case that lead up to the demoness' lair

Pecora wasn't exactly the most extravagant person around, her room consisted of the essentials, a bed with velvet covers, a small, dusty, rarely if ever used television, and, of course, a bookshelf holding her favorite stories or the most valuble. Pecora trudged her way to the bathroom and flicked the lights on, the mirror lit up her frame.

Behind the glasses, her eyes were sunken in and she wore a sour expression on her heart shaped face. It suddenly dawned on her that when the library was torn down that she'd be homeless as well. She banged her head into the mirror with low groan, muttering various curses.  
She glanced out of the window, the sky's light was fading, the noises outside grew as nightfall wormed its way in. (How long was she reading?)  
The netherworld came alive at night, but Pecora wanted nothing more than to lie down on her bed and shut the world out like she did a bad book.

Tossing off her jacket and jeans, Hell's Librarian flung herself on her bed with a 'poompf'.  
'The library doesn't close until one..' a tiny part of her mind cried out to her. She scoffed at the thought. If these demons didn't mind the library's demise, they certainly wouldn't care that she closed a few hours early.

Chapter 1 End.

[[AHHG ITS SO MUCH SHORTER THAN I HAD EXPECTED. Ahem. Thank you for reading this little project of mine, I'm an amateur writer, and this is the first thing I've ever published, so, uh, heh. Reviews would be nice. I'm gonna type up and hopefully post chapter 2 this weekend.  
~Pivott]]


	2. The Demon Lord's Decent

Chapter 2.

Pecora was a stubborn girl at heart. Her refusal to accept the fate of her library was highly predictable. Her first course of action was to send the Netherworld Senators a well written letter explaining how ludicrous they were being. She then realized it was be even more ridiculous for them to sit down and have an intelligent conversation on something. Pecora let out a dry laugh as she set her pen aside, doubting they had any intelligence at all if they valued strippers over books.

Though she had to admit it was a great marketing technique.  
Pecora stood up from her desk. She decided her next best option was to visit those bastards themselves. She'd take the train to the Dark Assembly, a 2 hour commute, but well worth it.

"Ya see, the party don't start till I walk in."  
What?  
Pecora's head swiveled to the library's front entrance, which was swung open as a boy in an orange jacket strode in. Behind him trotted another, slightly taller boy. The orange jacket clad demon looked about for a bit before spotting Pecora and rushing to her desk.  
Normally you can determine a demon's class by how they were presented, for example, the one that came is after orange jacket was easily identified as a male healer, his hair was brown and short. He donned a green robe that faded to red as it traveled down his body, along with it, several barbs protruding from the inside of said robe.  
Curative magic was considered a sin in the Netherworld, and anyone who practiced it was to be imprisoned._ (For a short time at least. Several Overlords then proceeded to get their asses handed to them with no way to heal themselves mid battle, so the law was quickly repealed. ~Pecora facts) _Healers instead, were to wear movement restricting clothes and handcuffs, allowing them to do magic and not much else.

Anyway, orange jacket, upon closer examination, donned yellow, curled horns that poked from his black hair, reminiscent to a minotaur- well, one horn anyway, the other seemed to be a stump or possibly cut off, giving the boy a much less menacing look. Pecora still could not make any connection to what this boy was, which irritated her slightly. The only hint to this boy's class was the dinky looking spear he wielded in his gloved hand.  
The boy, now before her, had eyes colored emerald green. Seldom were a demon's eyes any color but red; this minotaur type demon officially held her interest.

Pecora then remembered she was the librarian and stated "Welcome to the Netherworld's only library. How may I be of service to you?"

"I told you this was it," said the healer. The minotaur(?) shot him a glare, "Be quiet," he returned his attention to Pecora, "Uh, yeah, do you have any books on curses and how to cast or undo them?"

Curses? How odd. Healers didn't use curses often, certainly not enough to come here for research, "We do, follow me," for a moment, she wondered why she said 'we'. She was the only soul there after all.  
Pecora rose from her chair and led the duo down a library isle.

Though she didn't show it, Pecora was immensely giddy for having the chance to actually fill her job of librarian. She silently wished she could do this every day, something that never crossed her mind days before. She had almost wandered around the library with them behind her just so the feeling would last but soon decided otherwise and brought them to their destination.  
"_'Malarith Mage's Malicious Magical Guide'_" she handed over a marginal spell book, "And '_Majorly Teaches You Idiots What a Curse Is.'_" Pecora smirked a little at this one, she adored the writings of the Jester Witch, so much passion and wit..  
The healer nodded, "This will do."  
Orange Jacket turned to him, "I'm not too sure, I think we should get some more."  
Pecora raised an eyebrow, her curiosity fully aroused. The boy seriously wanted to make another's life hell if he went through the trouble of actually finding a _library_ to look up hexes.  
It was hefty and large, but Pecora was used to that sort of thing. Upon being dislodged, a small plume of dust was kicked up, "I figured this would be too think to look through..but.." she handed the book to the minotaur, "Curses encyclopedia," she headed back to the front desk, "Now follow close and we'll check the books out. We don't want you getting lost in here after all."

"Oh, we won't need to check them out, we'll just read them here," the black haired boy said.  
"Very well."

Pecora returned to her desk, the boys poured over the books at the oak reading desks, murmuring to each other over something. She decided she'd wait until they were finished to head to the Dark Assembly, no demon could read through two books and an encyclopedia and not want to get back out into the open to skewer some more orcs, Pecora, of course, excluded.

Hell's Librarian sighed, pulling out her own book and began reading.

...

Some time, apparently, had passed. Orange Jacket leaned back in his chair and groaned to the heavens. This snapped Pecora out of her reading trance and looked up, the sky outside of the window was tinted orange.

How long was she reading?

Pecora stood, her muscles a little stiff. She headed over to the two boys, finally deciding to do something about her aching curiosity.

"What would two non-wizards be interested in curses for?"  
The two looked up, their eyes seemed tired from reading.  
"Its..a personal matter, ma'am."  
"Awfully polite for demons," her eyes scanned the minotaur before she adjusted her glasses, "Why don't you tell me the nature of your situation, as well as your names? I may be able to help."  
"Oh, I'm Eithan," orange jacket pointed to himself, "And that is Luke," he pointed to the healer. Eithan then resting his hand on his chin with a smug grin, "I'll have you know that I'm also a Demon Lord."

Pecora's eyes widened, she took a step back. A Demon Lord? Here? She simply could not believe it. She quickly composed herself, then placed two fingers on her glasses, "That statement is false. Demon Lords hold a tremendous amount of power and I simply do not sense it from you. Secondly, a Demon Lord orders around a rather copious amount of underlings, _not_ a single healer. Lastly," she adjusted her glasses again, "That spear looks like crap."

A pause.

Luke exploded with laughter, his hand reached his forehead and had to lean back. Eithan's head sunk for a moment before he leapt from his chair. He stabbed a finger at Pecora, "I..I totally AM a Demon Lord, you psycho librarian!" (Pecora scoffed, he was more psycho then she could ever hope to be) "Here! I'll show you the only way I know how! I challenge you to a duel!"

A fight? In the Library? He certainly was pugnacious like the ones he claimed to share a title with. Of course, Pecora couldn't deny the possibility that he was telling the truth, and she just threw her life away. She sighed.

Pecora didn't particularly like fighting, if she did, she would have another job, however, she WAS challenged. "...Fine. I will abide by your challenge," she returned to her desk and retrieved a single steel blade from a hidden drawer. Grasping it in her left hand, Pecora faced her two opponents. She exhaled, taking a few steps forward and held her weapon up, pointing it at Eithan.

A moment of silence.

Eithan made the first move, lunging at Pecora and thrusting his spear at her chest. Pecora moved quickly, using her blade to knock the head of the spear to the side. She followed up with a kick, bringing her foot across the Supposed Demon Lord's face, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps.

She smirked, her hypothesis proven correct. He was no Demon Lord- he was a lower level than she was, someone who only fought once every 200 years! Pecora felt a small rush of energy, and went to go for a second attack on Eithan, but felt a sudden restricted feeling.

"Bind!"  
It was Luke's voice. Pecora's head snapped to it, seeing the healer with his staff raised high, cast a newly learned curse.  
Pecora hissed as 3 rings of light enclosed around her, squeezing her frame and tightening before exploding in a damaging burst of light. She gasped, doubling over and glared at the healer. She knew that curse herself, it was almost insulting to be hit with an attack from a book in her own library!  
Pecora couldn't deal with Luke right away, however, Eithan came back at her with another spear stab. Pecora leapt sideways, dodging and smacking him with the hilt of her sword before sweeping her foot under his and knocking him off balance. The boy was quicker than expected. He planted his spear into the ground to keep from falling, then sprung back up to feet, landing a well aimed punch to Pecora's jaw.

She moved backwards, feeling the sensation of a bloody lip, and in a fit of anger, spun and slashed Eithan across the chest, tearing his jacket.

"Eithan!" Luke cried out. He raised his staff and chanted a spell. A green light enveloped his target, mending his fresh wound and even the cut on his clothes, Eithan gave an applicative nod.

Pecora scoffed, her temper rising, "How annoying," she pointed her sword and Luke, "You think you're the only one who can use magic_? Burn to the ground! Mega Fire!_"  
A whirling, scarlet flame flew from the tip of her blade, rushing at the healer and blasting him off his feet. She returned her attention to the melee fighter, elbowing him in the nose before slamming a fist into his stomach. Eithan groaned, clutching his wounded face and belly. Pecora found her opening, raising her leg above his head. She slammed her heel into his skull, effectively knocking him out.  
The Supposed Demon Lord fell to the ground with a small yelp of defeat.

She exhaled, a small rush of energy coursed through her body for some reason- Oh, right, the sensation of leveling up. She was a bit surprised she gained a few levels off of two weak children.  
Now calm, Pecora made her way to the singed healer, she placed her sword to his neck and glowered.

"W..we submit..! We're sorry!" he held up his hands defensively, his staff now a few feet away.

"Good," she removed her sword, "Be grateful I didn't kill you and your..._Demon Lord_ companion. Now grab him and leave."

"R..Right away, miss..."Luke scurried over to his fallen comrade, shaking him gently, "Hey, Eithan! Get up, we'd better go."  
Eithan shook, his face still on the floor, "N..now way..!" was his muffled response.

"Hm?" Pecora lifted her sword again, she didn't think she'd have to remove them even more forcefully than just now.  
"You defeated a Demon Lord..! Amazing!" Eithan shot up and beamed.  
Pecora's eyes narrowed, she fixed her slightly ajar glasses, "You delusional brat, you're just some kid."  
She was apparently ignored, "You _must _be a Demon Lord yourself! Or maybe the Overlord?" Eithan stood on his feet and rushed to her side, "Hey! Ms. Overlord! Can I be your vassal? Please?"  
"Wha..what?" she wasn't the overlord! And what was with the sudden change of attitude, first he's boasting his power, now he's begging to work under her? And this kid...though she wanted to know exactly what he was, he was...really annoying. "No..I'm not the Overlord of which you speak. N..now get out..."  
"No! I won't leave till I become your vassal!" he was clinging to her like a lost puppy.  
"Just say yes.." Luke groaned, "He's always like this.."

Pecora didn't comply, she placed a hand on her hip and hid her eyes behind her bangs. She had an idea.  
"I won't take you on as a vassal," Eithan's mouth began to open, prepared to launch more words of protest, ".. However, if you begin working here at the library, you can com-"  
"Yes! I'll take the job!" he agreed a little too quick, "And we're a package, so Luke is working here too!"  
The healer seemed to be pleased by this himself, "You'd really hire us? This is great! We were _just_ about to run out of money too! And Netherworld Hotels always rip us off..."

She wondered if she'd regret this later.

"You can reside here. There's more than enough room, after all," she folded her arms, looking over her new employees, "Alright, your first task in to dust this place top to bottom," it was getting too dusty, even for her, but she kept that to herself.

"Yes, madame!" (Was that her new name?) Eithan saluted then rushed off down a library isle- notably without a duster.  
Luke looked on for a moment before bowing gratefully to Pecora, "We're really sorry for the trouble we caused, we'll work hard.."  
"Hm. You seem to be the sensible one out of the two of you," he gave her a sheepish smile, she continued, "I don't mind company either," Pecora wondered if she was lying or not.

"If you don't mind..could you..tell me your name? Eithan _would _start working for someone without even knowing their name..."

She smiled, "Pecora Atal. Welcome to your new job."  
He bowed again, wincing a little while doing so, as the barbs pricked his body, "Thank, Ms. Atal," he then hurried after his partner.

Pecora retired to her seat and let out a large sigh. She put her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together and rested her chin upon them.

She had just taked on two employees-six days before the library was to be destroyed.  
Of course, she wouldn't allow it, but still, it wasn't exactly her wisest decision. She had her reasons of course. She still intended to go to the Dark Assembly, but now had some back up should it end in violence, which votes often did.  
...Of course, none of them were particularly powerful..  
She dispelled those thoughts, there was power in numbers.

Her thinking was interrupted by a cry though the library, "_Hellllllpp! Madame! We're lost! Why is a library this massive?"_

Pecora smiled. These two kids were certainly interesting. She rose from her seat and went to liberate them from the maze known as the Netherworld Library.

* * *

((Hey there! Thanks so much for your kind reviews! Please point out any and all spelling errors, I'm pretty bad at typing, which is why this chapter was nearly a week late..ahgmferhbher. I hope you like the new characters. They'll be here for a while, but, like all things Disgaea, there are several more characters to come, so stay tuned!

Chapter 3 is on it's way! I promise I won't abandon this fic ;;))


	3. Axes make poor decorations

Ice.

That was what your life was surrounded by.  
Ice, your subjects, and your limitless privileges.

And, undoubtedly, your mother.

Your beloved, irreplaceable mother, the one who granted you such a lavish life. It was because of her that you could go to bed each night, full, comfy and delightfully chilly. It was because of her you would never have to go into battle and foolishly risk your life, unlike pretty much every single other demon. It was because of her that at this very moment, you busy deciding just how many pastries you would be carrying back to your room, only to come back out for another batch.

Though you didn't act like it, you were spoiled rotten.  
But then again, what princess wasn't?

You leap on your plush, oversized bed, careful not to make your plate of donuts fall as your tiny frame bounces a bit. You lay on your belly, turning up your T.V and giggling like the little 1,421 year old girl you were as the opening theme from your absolute favorite magical girl anime began. You scarf down your first, second, third donut. Some people would question as to why someone who ate more than a gaggle of starving warriors managed to stay so wonderfully petite, but the answer was simple.  
Your genetics were far more superior than any other's in this Netherworld. You were the daughter of the feared Ice Queen Koroleava, ruler of the Northern district of your netherworld. She might as well be the Overlord, you think. The leaders of the other districts would probably freeze up within a mile of your mother. You wonder why your netherworld even has different districts, or 'kingdoms' anyway. You suppose it was because everyone was trying out that new _democracy fad_ that got started by some vampire or something.  
But then you realize you legitimately don't care about what's outside of your castle and munch on another donut and return your full attention to the bright, bubbly transformation sequence.

"Princess Yttri," a gruff voice, belonging to Bacchus, your Heavy Knight royal guard, called out from behind your door.  
You like Bacchus. You sometimes share your sweets with him and he's very nice and appreciative, but now you pout slightly and tear yourself away from your anime and precious pastries to meet him at the door.  
"Yes?" your voice is too high pitched for your liking. You dreamed of having a deep, commanding voice, much like your mother. You also wished you could sing, though it would be far too embarrassing for you to ever even attempt to practice, no matter how discreet you were about it.  
"The Queen will be calling for a royal meeting soon, you are to attend," he pauses, "...Is that okay?"  
You sigh, your breath puffs from your mouth and floats into the air, you could always see your own breath, regardless of the temperature, which annoyed you, but only a little. Mother was a very busy person, and meetings were common, but you wish it didn't interfere with your free time...  
"Yes, Bacchus, I'll attend," you smile up at him, "Would you like a donut?"  
He returns you a warm grin and nods, "Why of course, Princess Yttri."

You find your royal dress that you wore to these formal meetings; it was long, sky blue and shined with ice crystals of various sizes. Your back was mostly exposed, but you didn't mind at all, you _adored _the cold, and it was always freezing in your perfect castle. You obtain your princess tiara but not before brushing your pearly white hair, making sure it fell just barely above your shoulders and the bangs split perfectly to reveal your face. You went to fasten in your red, plus shaped earrings, but they were never taken out to begin with. One last thing, your 'wings'. You hated your fake wings, they served no purpose and nobody needs to_ fly_ in a place where it was always snowing. Even your mother, who was gifted with the brilliant white appendages, seldom used them for much of anything; they only seemed to get in her way.  
You grumble as you cast a tiny illusion spell, bending the light of a few ice crystals and giving the illusion that wide, elegant looking wings were sprouting from your back. You look yourself over in your rather oversized mirror.  
Royal, noble, refined.  
Your eyes, though. They were red; you wished they were blue but...  
You always looked meek and timid, not haughty in the slightest and always looking unsure about what to do next, which you were. In truth, you loved your mother, but feared her twice as much. You shouldn't have any reason to fear her, though. She loved cherished you and you were safe from harm for years and years, and always would be.

You nod, confirming your thoughts as well as your image and strode out of your room where Bacchus greets you with a bow, leading the way to your mother's throne room.

* * *

Pecora was quick to rise, she had to make up for yesterday's lost time, granted the two boys were worth the setback, she only had a meager five days until the libraries demise and every moment counted.  
She descended the stone stair way and pulled the velvet curtain away to be greeted by the sight of Eithan and Luke, both asleep on the oak tables.

Pecora groaned, "You two...There are several spare rooms just behind the front counter, they're clearly labeled.."

Eithan shot up, his eyes a little sunken in from a night of uncomfortable tossing and turning, "What?"  
Pecora gestured to the alternate hallway that was, of course, behind the front desk.  
Luke was next to arise, though he probably didn't sleep at all with the multiple barbs preventing any real comfort, "We should have asked...I bet we look ridiculous."  
Eithan rolled off the table and began stretching, "We're pretty used to rough sleeping terrain though," he accompanied with a chuckle and a groan as he bent to touch his toes.  
Luke nodded then returned his attention to Pecora, "What job would you have us do today? We dusted as much as we could reach yesterday, so.."

"We're heading to the Dark Assembly this morning. It's for an urgent cause so we have to leave right away," she answered.

Eithan yawned, still stretching, "Alright, where's the Dark Assembly from here anyway?"  
"If we take the train, we will arrive in roughly two hours."  
Eithan winced, "The train? In the Netherworld? We're just begging to get mugged!"  
"That is exactly why you never go outside without a weapon, young Demon Lord," she smirked a bit.

Luke chimed in, "Act-u-al-ly..~"  
Pecora turned to him, "Hm?"

"If you're willing, and have the right materials, I could possibly construct a Dimensional Portal right here. It will be fairly small, and the reach won't be amazing, but I can defiantly get us to the Dark Assembly."

Pecora's eyebrows raised with surprise, Eithan seemed to be fuming, "_Whaaat_? You mean this _entire time_, you could have warped us anywhere we wanted to go? Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
Luke gave him a smile only a demon could concoct, "You never asked."

Eithan seemed ready to bury him with profanity, but Pecora quickly stepped in, "What do you need? A Dimensional Gate here would be absolutely divine, after all."

Luke produced a list and the three spent the next half hour gathering various books and potions dredged up from the depths of the library's basement. They chose an unused section of wall and set to work, Luke and Pecora chanting various spells and doused the wall with things like burned newt and slime's kidney, whatever that was.  
It took a short while, but finally a sizable swirling blue portal was present before them.  
Pecora folded her arms and nodded in approval, "Luke, this amazing, where could you have possibly learned this?"  
The healer bowed gratefully, "Thank you, Ms. Pecroa. My sister worked for an overlord's castle, she taught me the basics on creating and managing a Dimensional Gate," he stepped towards it, extending a hand into the vortex, "Hm...It needs a few minutes to properly...uh, align itself with other Dimensional Gates, so we can't leave right away. I apologize."

Pecora shook her head, "No, don't worry about it. The fact that we actually managed to create this is more than enough," she smiled, "Not bad at all for your first day."

Luke chuckled, seeming to blush a little, "Thanks again, I'm glad be of use."

Eithan huffed, sitting on the table, his arms folded. Pecora remembered he existed and snapped her fingers, "Eithan, Luke. Grab your weapons and come with me."

They glanced at eachother before arming themselves and following after her. Pecora led them about much like she did yesterday, winding through various hallways, taking note of the rather stellar job the two did dusting, though they left some spots completely untouched, Pecora pardoned it, as it was better than having to bail them out for the 4th time that night.

They reached a massive set of doors, nearly as large as the double doors that served as the front entrance. Next to the doors was a single sign reading "Weapon Section"

Eithan repeated the text and tilted his head, "What exactly is this, madame?" Pecora heaved open the doors and motioned to be followed.

The trio was greeted by an ungodly stench and inky blackness. Eithan wrinkled his nose, "Uhg..Jeez, madame, have you been storing your dead bodies in here?"

Pecora's nose was covered by her hands, "I'm actually...not sure what caused this..I was just in here about 40 years ago..."  
"You say that like it's recent, madame!"  
"Well, I prefer books over weaponry..."  
Pecora groped the wall before finding the lights witch and flicked it on. Without turning around, she addressed Eithan, "Now hush, that's nothing to a demon. Anyway, this library has a weapons section as well, full of artifacts from human, demon and angel origin," she secretly loved explaining things, "It's a timely collection, tools used from many time periods and netherworlds are found here. Some belonged to Overlords, some were mass produced, and some are probably fake, as I didn't collect them all myself."

It was a fairly large room, no windows at all, however. Weapons, like she said, decorated every wall, were on various stands or were being presented in glass cases. Spears, Guns, Bows, Axes, Medieval Flails, you name it, it was there.  
"M..Ms. Atal..." Luke seemed uncomfortable near the giant sized axe that was held up on the wall directly above him, "What exactly are we here for? I'm not sure I can dust all of these _things_..."  
"You aren't. When we fought, I noticed your weaponry was absolute garbage. Things in here are ancient, and are liable to breaking apart easily or possibly exploding in your hand, but they're better than what you have," she extended her hand out to the room, "Now go and find something else in here so you'll be more useful in battle, even if it's just a little."  
Eithan squealed in delight, quickly rushing off to find the biggest and baddest looking spear around. Luke took his time, cautious not to knock anything over.

Eithan browsed the heavy weapons section. He was rather religious about using only spears, but there were some pretty neat looking swords in there too. They all had small biographies next to them, and Eithan got a kick out of learning about just how many overlords any particular sword had cut though. He did eventually find a fitting spear, but one practice jab sent its head flying right off the handle. Slightly disgruntled, he tested out a second spear, entirely black and seemed to be made of stone? Yet it was lightweight? Eithan held it carefully, running a hand up its length. The spear itself was somewhat bland looking, and wasn't flashy enough for a Demon Lord such as himself. Its head was similar to a trident, splitting into three barbed ends, each a slightly different length. He thrusted it into the air. It was light, easily maneuverable and aerodynamic.  
Yes. Despite the mundane appearance, the young minotaur liked it a lot. Eithan looked to read its bio;

_Adrienne's Lance_

"_An overlord whose world was stuck in a massive revolution, fled into his own spear to avoid conflict. Many have tried to go in after the overlord, but the enemies in the item were strong enough to quickly dispose of any challengers, it is unknown if the overlord has survived or not"_

"An Overlord's spear?" Eithan looked it over, it almost didn't seem fair to get the spear of an overlord without really trying, but nothing was ever really fair.

He was all too aware of that fact.

Eithan made his decision and returned to the side of his new boss. She nodded, commending his choice, though she thought literally anything was better than that sharpened stick he brought in with him yesterday.  
"Luke! Hurry up!" Eithan called.

The cleric sighed, looking over the selection of staves a little bit faster now. All of them were very interesting, but some were too large or looked too old or were too high up on the wall for him to reach. He eventually settled for a silver staff that curved at the top, making it seem like a question mark. He was about to read the biography on it, but his partner called him again.

Pecora looked over her vassals' new weapons with a nod, "Not bad choices. Do you think the gate will be ready by now, Luke?" she asked.

He nodded, "Pretty sure, Ms. Atal. It's been long enough, I think."

"Good," she turned and led them from the weapons section and to the now much larger swirling Dimensional Gate fully embedded into the wall.

Luke approached it and slid his hand inside, testing something apparently before reaching back out. He grinned, nodding eagerly, "It's not perfect, but it's certainly ready, Ms. Atal! Please allow me to take you anywhere you need to go."

She returned the grin, stepping up to her new Dimensional Gate. These tools were rare and valuable, if she knew it was so easy to create one, she would have fetched a few books on the subject and made one herself, though her new employee was most certainly a great addition that she didn't mind doing things solo all the time.

Maybe company wasn't so bad?

Regardless, it was time to focus, "Prepare yourselves! It's time to head to the Dark Assembly!"  
Eithan gave a loud battle cry, his spear in the air, "_Yeaah! We'll destroy them_!"  
"..Will that really be necessary? I'm fairly sure we could avoid a fight..." he heaved a sigh, then focused on the swirling mass of blue light, "Hm..alright, I've connected us to the Dimensional Gate in the nearest Dark Assembly building."

Hell's Librarian broke out into a wild grin and headed into the portal a little too quick, the Wannabe Demon Lord and newly instated Dimensional Guide followed close behind.

She'd save her library even if it killed her.

* * *

((gkjrengjhbgbrkjge my favorite author likes this story, I'm going to explode into a mess of rainbows, someone help.

This chapter was actually intended to be twice as long, but I think I got in enough stuff to cut it off here, and I'd like to continue that little Yttri thing as fast as possible.

Lucky for you guys, this means chapter 4 will be coming faster than I intended, as its already somewhat written.

Like usual, please review, even if its like a 4 word "This fic is cool!" kinda thing, I'd greatly appreciate it.


	4. No more donuts

You're not even sure what's happening right now.

It all went by so fast. Some kind of incomprehensible white blur, kind of like the blizzard you were currently wrapped up in. You're trying to make sense of something, _anything,_ but all you draw are more and more blanks.

You close your eyes and attempt to focus despite the wind howling in your ears. You arrived at the throne room like a good princess but...you were already there?

Literally, _you were right there._ Another Yttri. A carbon copy of yourself was standing right by your beloved mother. You stare at 'you' in bewilderment and disbelief, and she looks right back.  
A horrendous, sickening grin slowly grows on her features as your eyes lock.

She has a plan.  
And you're a part of it.

You take a step forward and look to your mother, who's just about as confused as you and open your mouth, but 'you' speak before you do, "Mother? Who is that imposter?" It was your voice. _Your voice_ that spoke from another's mouth.

Your mother's eyes switch from you to her and she says, "I..I am not sure, my darling Yttri. Guards!"

You gasp before they're even upon you. You own mother ordering guards to get you? You, Princess Yttri?  
The armor clad heavy knights surround you, spears drawn and aimed at your neck. You look at them, panicking slightly with all the _weapons _pointed in your direction. You tense up and try to speak, but only puffs of ice come out.

"You there!" your mother bellows across the room. Her booming voice was amazing, commanding, intimidating, but just like the spears, was immensely terrifying when aimed at you, "Just who are you? State your business!"

You take a few shallow breaths before saying, "M-mother! It is me, your daughter Yttr-"

"Lying gets you nowhere in my castle! _State. Your__**. Business**_!"

You flinch, "Mother! Please, listen! I don't know what is going on right now! Who is that next to you?"

"She is my beloved, darling daughter Yttri. _Who are you_? And how dare you desecrate my daughter's name with your...imitation!"

"H...How do you know you are right, mother? How do you know that is truly your daughter?" you suddenly squeak and cover your mouth. You've never_, ever_ questioned your mother's judgment. She was right about everything, after all. She constantly denied giving commoners audience because they all were plotting to murder her where she sat, that was what she told you for years. But now...you had to argue. Couldn't she see..?

"You dare mock my word? Guards, dispo-"  
"Mother, please wait," it was the other you speaking, "Perhaps there is some truth to what she says. I do not wish to leave any doubt that I am legitimate, so I propose a challenge to confirm that she is most defiantly an imposter with intent to kill."

"I...intent to kill? My own mother?" You couldn't bear to imagine something like that. It hurt enough just to see your mother stressed let alone in pain, but _murder_...?

Your mother nods, "A challenge? Very well, I say a duel is in order."  
'You' nod with a smile, "Whatever you wish, mother."  
You, however, go stark white.

A duel.

A fight.

Being called a terrible fighter would be an amazing complement for you. You had no experience, no skills and no true abilities. Granted, you spent roughly 200 years trying to learn magic, but even a basic Ice spell was challenging for you. You always had your guards to keep you safe, you were a princess, not a warrior. Why would you _ever_ need to fight?

Well, excluding now.

You were quickly ushered into what the guards called a 'guest room' and would be spending the next hour to prepare for your duel with 'yourself'. You're a sweating, panicked, nervous wreck.

This imposter was...insane. How could she be you so well? Your face, your voice, your clothes, your mannerisms..how could she replicate those well enough to fool Mother? And what happens if you lose? Do you die? And what will happen to Mother? Your mind simply can't answer these racing questions.

You attempt to focus on the immediate present. You couldn't fight in your dress, as you could hardly walk comfortably in it. There was a fairly large closet which was revealed to have all kinds of clothes. You search around a bit before finding decent attire.

You ditch the dress and put on a striped black tank top, on top of that, another black shirt. Neither of these matter however, as you find a white, somewhat puffy winter jacket with several red buttons and put that on. Those white pants look nice...you put those on too. In the upper parts of the closet hangs a striped white and red scarf. You love it at first sight and wrap it around your neck; it felt delightful and you wish you found it sooner. Finally, you adjust the tiara on your head so that it functioned as a headband.

...

You look in the mirror and think of peppermint themed snowmen. This outfit made you look a good 300 years younger than you actually were! You sigh, you spent a good 45 minutes just rummaging around for clothes that fit, all of them now rest in a pile on the floor—some Prinny would fix that, you believe.

You sit on the bed (not nearly as comfortable as your own) and mull over your thoughts a bit. Maybe if 'she' copied your every nature, she also copied your fighting skills? That would be your only real hope, as you simply could not see yourself winning any other way. Maybe you could call Bacchus? He'd fight in your place if you gave him more donuts, yes?

You throw yourself back into the bed; Bacchus probably thought you were a fake as well. You were hopeless.

Stranded in your own castle.

There was banging at the door, you know it's the guards. It was time for your fight after all. Two warrior class demons rush on in and jostle you out of your bed and through the halls as if you were a prisoner. Were you? You squeak and squirm in their grasp as the practically drag you down a hallway without saying a word.  
You know where you're headed; the coliseum, where they pit criminals (like you, apparently) against each other to the death. You didn't enjoy watching the fights, but your mother always convinced you to keep your eyes open, even during the very gruesome, very bloody, very scary parts of a brawl.

Your mind drifted for a bit, but caught up as the warriors suddenly brandished an array of weapons at you.

W-what? Oh..You look at your surroundings. You're in a cellar, its dark except for hints of light seeming from a wooden gate. Oh, and it stinks. It reeks of death and rotting flesh. You gag a little, covering your nose and giving the guards a pleading look.

Finally, one of them spoke, "Ay, jeez, hurry up and pick ya damned weapon already!" he forcibly gestured his hands at the gallery of sharp and shiny objects of which you had never wanted to touch. You hesitate, apparently for too long as the same warrior barked at you again. You spot a metal staff and your mind instantly races back to your favorite anime. Maybe the staff would grant you intense magical star power to defeat your foes? You grasp it, wishing for that surge of unknown energy that would transform you into a guardian of light and justice. You'd get a transformation sequence and everything.

The warrior coughed. You're disappointed.

They eventually open up the gates and light floods your vision as you step onto the snowy battlefield, holding your staff close. There was an audience, though small. It seemed to be just the workers and the castle who also witnessed the 'two Yttries'. You mother, of course, is in attendance, glaring down at you from her royal position.

You clutch your staff a bit more tightly. You'd win this and prove you were really Yttri. Not some fake like the one who was standing before you with a murderous grin.

Oh.

You shakily hold up your staff and strike what you believe is a battle stance. This fight was for your honor and position. You had to win, you _must_ win.

...

Total and utter defeat.

You were crushed, decimated. Words truly failed to describe just how bad you were beaten. The other you didn't even have a weapon, she just like, lifted her hand and you were sent flying a good several yards back.

You're not dead, somehow. You sit upright, and... Is that blood trickling from your mouth? You shudder at the feeling of it. You attempt to stand back up but your whole body just does not want to comply.

The other you advances on you. You cover your face and squeal in fear as she draws closer, probably to finish you off.

She places a hand on her chin and stares down at you with that smug grin that you hate, "Oh man, did I overdo it. Damn, if I knew you were that weak, I wouldn't have had to smack your ass to icy hell and back. Sorry, I guess."

How..uncouth! And that wasn't your voice either! Where were the guards? Someone had to see she dropped her game! You're eyes whip about the whole arena. You two were alone, aside from the audience who was too far out of earshot. Helpless once again, you peek up at her, your voice is raspy, "Who...are you..?"

She giggles, "Can't tell you that. You should already know, actually," she waves her hand, "Anyway, listen babe, your mom? Yeah, she owes me preeety big. I _WAS_ gonna just kill her on the spot, but I think I'll...play with her a little bit, you know?" she snickers again.

You gasp, your eyes wide, "K..kill Mother? But..she is all powerful..!"

"Hah! Right, right. Listen, she's a fraud, sorry to tell you. The only reason that hag has any power at all is 'cause of me, got it?"

"You aren't...making any sense..."  
"You're pretty dumb, little cousin," she sighs, "That's too bad, I thought we could like, take over other worlds together, ho hum."

"Cousin?"

"Oooh, here comes your mom, she looks maaaaaad~" the imposter, your cousin(?) giggles again before turning to face the incoming ice queen who was currently using her oh so majestic wings to reach the two of you.

Your 'cousin' gives her a graceful bow, "I defeated the imposter, mother. Have I proven myself, or is there more of which you wish to test?"  
A total 180...you're somewhat impressed at her acting.  
Mother gives her the smile that should belong to you, "Worry not, my dear Yttri, I could tell it was you from the start," her eyes turn cold as they lay upon you, "This weakling, however..."

Weak..? Weak! _Weak!_ You were weak! And she knows that! The fact that you lost proves your identity! You stand to your mother, eyes full of hope, you would be safe... "M..mother..?"

"Don't you dare call me your mother, you _cretin_. I order you to leave my castle and should you dare have the audacity to return, I shall freeze you into a sculpture for my daughter."

Oh.

" Guards! Get her out of my sight!"

...

...

...

The blizzard was howling louder than ever. That was how you were banished, you remember now. You take steps into the deep snow; you duck into your striped scarf and try to shield your eyes, but to no avail.

You set off to god knows where. You didn't know anything anymore. All you could tell was that you should get away. As far away as you possibly can.  
You trudge on for a little while before it hits you.  
No Bacchus.  
No sweets.  
No anime or comfy bed or royal ceremonies.  
No Mother.  
You'd probably die out here, while some fake Yttri caused unparalleled havoc in your name.

And your name. What was your name? Your title? You think of one on the spot.

Yttri the Ex-Princess.

Flawless.

* * *

Hmm..Hope this was timely enough. But yeah, this is chapter 4, you finally get the deal on Yttri. Who's this fake Yttri? What's her deal? You'll find out...in a very long time from now, hahaha.

This chapter came out pretty quickly, I think. And chapter 5 is already in progress, so, hey, I'm not bad at this managing thing. School isnt even out yet and I still find time to write? Shoot, I'll be producing like 3 chapters a week during summer, woo~!


	5. Get Jiggly already, keke

Pecora was absolutely fuming.

The bill? Rejected. It wasn't even a close vote. The entire senate dropped a massive, red, fat "NAY" not even a minute into the hearing. Their reasons were simply infuriating as well. As soon as some senators realized she wasn't passing out bribes, they already leaned back in their chairs and waited for her to stop talking before shouting their disapproval loudly. Some orc senators chanted "Show us your tits!" which nearly caused Pecora to leap from her stand and kill them all right there.  
The only fairly decent reasoning came from a single succubus who had to downvote the bill because it would put more of her kind out of work. The economy in their district was simply dreadful, even for a netherworld, a strip club would help promote it, even just a little. Many demons wanted the classic hierarchy system, though they really just wanted an excuse to start fighting for the title of "Overlord" once again as opposed to being the leader of only a portion of the world.

Greedy bastards.

Pecora marched down the Dark Assembly building's corridor, her two vassals near but at a far enough distance to quickly flee if she decided to flip.

Which was likely.

"Luke. Home," she commanded as they approached the dimensional gate. He nodded and rushed before her, trying to connect the two gates so they could return to the library. He seemed nervous, doing his best to complete his job before having to make Pecora wait.  
She stood before the gate, tapping her foot with her arms folded, "Well?"  
"U..uhm, ready!" he pulled his hands from the gate and turned to face them, "Yeah, we're ready to go."

"Good," she took a long stride into the swirling portal followed closely by Eithan.

Luke hopped in after them, closing the gate behind him and the trio warped back to the library to formulate a new plan.

...Right?

"Luke."

"I..I'm sorry, Ms. Atal!"

"Seriously, Luke. I'm disappointed," Eithan crossed his arms.

"I really didn't mean to.."

It was dark, cold and smelly, and pretty hard to make up their surroundings. Pecora winced as her foot landed in muck. She lifted her heeled shoe only for it to meet resistance, making her yank her foot out until she was free of whatever she stepped it.

Needless to say, it wasn't the library.

Eithan scowled, "It smells awful in here. Luke, hurry up and get us back home...Or at least make some kinda light. I can't see a thing, man."  
Pecora gave him an odd glance. It was dark, but she could still see that they were in a cave. It was absolutely necessary for a demon to be able to see in total darkness, else they be killed very early in life. Just like she suspected, he wasn't a normal demon. She'd interrogate him later, but for now, she'd really like to return to her library and read or sleep _or something_ to take her mind off the assembly meeting that went down.

She snapped her fingers, summoning a small flame, illuminating the area. "Better?"  
"Thanks madame...Woah!" Eithan took a step back when he realized he was standing directly in front of a stalagmite of green fluid. There was slime everywhere in the cave they were currently trapped in,"Luke, where the hell did you take us?"  
"I..I'm not so sure. I was in a hurry to connect us back to our gate, but I seemed to have..uhm, messed up?"

"Oh, clearly! So now we're trapped in some slime cave?"  
He sighed, seemingly used to his partner's temper, "Not quite. There's still a bit of "Dimensional Residue", if you will."

Pecora raised an eyebrow, "Dimensional Residue?"

The Cleric nodded, "Yes. We just took a gate to get here, so there's still a small connection to the dimension that utilizes Dimensional Gates."

Eithan huffed, "And what does that mean? You just keep throwing the word Dimension around."

"It means, Eithan, that if you give me enough time, I can open a gate and actually get us home this time," he pointed his staff into the dimly lit vacancy, searching for the exact spot they warped in from, "I just need to find it.."

"..Hmph," Pecora suddenly flung her fireball past Eithan's head. It whizzed in the air before basting a rather large pile of goo and fizzling out.  
"Be on alert, you two. We aren't alone in here."  
Eithan, almost instantly, drew his spear, his eyes darting around in the darkness, "W..what? I don't see anything, madame!"

A gurgle sounded from the inky blackness "..Ke...keke..."

Luke clutched his staff, "Um...?"

"Keee...that so...rta hur..t, hehe...Not v...ery nice of yo...u, kekekekekeke..!"

Pecora ignited her palm a second time, pointing it in the direction of what appeared to be a skull fashioned upon a pile of black slime. The smile monster wriggled, still a little singed from the fire attack, but move its way closer to the group.

"Y..ou shouldn't ha...ve done th-"

"I don't care for your garbled speaking," Pecora shot the ball of flame in her hand before conjuring yet another ball of magic energy, this time ice, and flinging it at the slime.

"...Kekekekeke..."

"Damn, it won't go down too easily," she scanned the enemy a little further, "A Black Jelly class. A rare breed of slime that's know for its great resistance," Pecora bit her lip, she was _not_ in the mood for this guy.

Eithan, whose eyes seemed to have finally adjusted to the dark, stepped forward, "Don't worry about it, madame! We got this! Ready, Luke?"  
"Oh..oh! Right!" Luke took his spot next to Eithan, his staff raised, illuminating the area a little more.

Pecora was prepared to object, but held her tongue, '_These two definitely need more training if they're going to be of any help. I'll stand down for this' _She was also without a weapon, though no one needed to know that.

Eithan seemed to read her mind, "We know we got beaten pretty easily in that fight with you, but I swear, we're much more competent than you think! And besides, you're an overlord in hiding, so of course you won!"

Luke sighed, "You're just in denial."  
"Shutup and initiate Combo 3!"

Luke held his staff higher, "Bind!" just like in their battle with Pecora, three rings of light surrounded and compressed the enemy slime, this time however, Eithan rushed towards the foe, leaping into the air, "Impaler!" he barked. On his command, a small amount of electricity cackled through his spear before he flung it down at the Black Jelly. It flew right into the opening of the three rings and lodged itself into the skull before making the resonating boom of a thunderclap. Eithan fell and bounced right off the head of the skull, but not before retrieving his still pulsing spear and landed a few feet back.  
Luke finished off his attack; the rings squeezed the slime before bursting into bits of light.

"Whew! Good!" Eithan grinned, "I think we got him..!"

"Kekeke...keke...yo...u're annoyin..g me..!Kekeke!" the slime lurched at Eithan, rearing his skill back before smashing it into the Supposed Demon Lord's chest.

"Oww..! Bastard!" Eithan stabbed the his assaulter with his spear, but to no one's surprise, it went right through the slime. Eithan growled and lifted his lance, scraping it against the cavern wall and smearing the slime against it.

"Luke! Hurry!"  
"Right!"

Pecora watched on as Luke cast another fire spell, doing his best to burn every last inch of their foe and be done with this fight. She nodded in approval, they had glorious synergy, already in possession of several battle strategies etched out in their heads. A close range fighter and a healer were a perfect combination, she thought. If only they had proper training and hit decent levels, they could undoubtedly take on many an overlord. She smirked a bit as she mentally decided she'd raise Eithan to be the Demon Lord he oh so desired to be and to make Luke the most invaluable cleric around.

"Kee..._Kekekekekekeke._..!" the black jelly seemed to shriek from the wall, "E...nou...gh of th..is! Keke!" It's 'body' began to spread, sliding against all of the surfaces of the cavern, gathering loose pieces of rocks, dirt and hanging slime before all the parts of its body joined together before Eithan, growing ever larger with its newly obtained 'parts'. Before long, a hulking jumble of slime and other things towered over Eithan.

He hissed, cursing before calling out another order, "Initiate Combo 12!"  
"12? Really?"  
"Well unless you have a better idea..?"

Luke huffed. Obviously reluctant; he held his staff up again and cried, "_Sheild_!"

On cue, a red barrier began forming, but not around Eithan or Luke, rather, their enemy. Pecora looked on in interest at their unorthodox 'attack'.

The shield materialized into a cube, enclosing the massive slime and slowly began to compress. Luke gave heavy exhales, as it was clearly not an easy thing to do. All the while, the spear in Eithan's hand was twirling madly as sparks once again began to build up in it. The beast of a slime wasn't standing around idly however, and used its might to try to break its new prison, screeching the entire time.

"Eithan, hurry up!"  
The Supposed Demon Lord closed his distance with the muck monster, rearing his still spinning weapon back a bit, "Release it!"

Luke gladly did as ordered, and the red barrier dissipated. Luke wasn't done however, and launched a ball of ice at the black mess. It was weak though, just a bunch of...water? That was quickly absorbed by the enemy? Pecora leaned in as if she was at the climax of a riveting tale in a _flawless _novel.

"Now! _Demon Lord's Vigor_!" Eithan shouted as he jabbed his spear into the slime's form, expelling all the built up electricity which coursed through the entire slimy body the Black Jelly. It shrieked out in anguish as forceful volts danced in and throughout its figure, growing whiter and whiter before finally exploding with a final cry of defeat.

...

Pecora, who would have been immensely impressed at their teamwork, glowered at the duo as she wiped part of the Black Jelly's carcass off her glassed. Along with her nap, she'd now need a bath as well.

Eithan pumped his fists, "Awesome job, Luke! Told you the combo would work!"

Luke sighed, his staff returning to his side. "You don't even mind we're covered head to toe in filth..?"

"That's just the price of victory! That and all this..energy~!" Eithan gave a laugh as the sensation of leveling up flowed through him.  
Luke smiled, "It does feel really great," he stretched his arms as he, too got the great feeling.

"Well, madame? I told you I was a Demon Lord!"

She grunted. It would take her hours to get this...slop out of her hair... "Not bad, but for the love of Babylon, please think of cleanliness."

Luke pointed his staff in the air again, "I should resume the search for the dimensional residue, I doubt it's worn off yet."

"Please hurry," Pecora quite frankly despised filth and desperately lusted for that bath.

It took several long minutes of the Cleric awkwardly waving his staff though the air, but he eventually located the exact spot of which they came from and created a small, but still passable Dimensional Gate.

Which Pecora instantaneously dived through.

* * *

After arriving home (and a lengthy shower) Pecora ordered Eithan and Luke to do more dusting and cleaning some neglected areas of the library while she reclined in her oversized chair and began to reflect.

She was a tiny bit crushed at the way the Dark Assembly hearing went, though it was only in wishful thinking that the Dark Assembly would actually vote in her favor. She sighed, leaning in her chair a bit more. The simple, logical way of words had failed her, sadly. There were other options but...they were fairly extreme?

She wracked her brain for more possible ideas but could only come up with ones that involved very, very much bloodshed.  
It was possible though...No! What was she thinking? She was a refined and noble demon who wouldn't dare _consider_ such brazen ideas of making her library a citadel for her books. She would never even give the thought of holding off a seige with the forces that wished destruction on her library a _chance_ in any Netherworld!

Never

Ever

_Ever._

...  
Pecora looked down the rows and rows of books. The cheery chattering of Eithan and Luke reached her ears and made her sigh a heavy sigh. They were...good. She actually..._liked_ their company. The fact she admitted this to herself shocked her, as Pecora always viewed herself as alone and perfectly content that way. But...the two of them would likely leave her to find a new job should the library be torn down.

Then she'd be completely alone.

No books, no home.  
No friends.

Pecora's eyes glazed over the blade that sat near her desk. It glimmered a bit in the light.  
She shouldn't let that beautiful steel contraption go to waste either, now should she? Pecora was not a wasteful person.

Hell's Librarian stood in her chair, her mind fully made up. "Eithan! Luke! Here! Now!"

Within moments, the duo stood before her in a military like fashion. She sighed, silly boys.  
"I'd like to discuss the matter of the library's closing."  
They paused, thinking the subject was a bit sensitive. Luke spoke first.

"Ms. Atal, the library is closing in 4 days, right?"

"No. It's supposed to be closed 4 days from now, though I refuse to let that happen."

"Then what are you gonna do, madame? We can't exactly just sit in here and say 'no'! They won't listen at all," said Eithan, "This morning was enough proof of that."

"I'm well aware this. We will simply need to follow the universal Netherworld Law."

"...Madame?"

Hand on her hip, Pecora adjusted her glasses, "What I'm saying, my dear young Demon Lord, is that in the next 4 days, we're going to prepare ourselves for war with the government officials. I swear on my life and my honor as a demon that this establishment shall not fall this week, year or for centuries," she looked over her two recruits, "Are you two willing to stand by me?"

Eithan's eyes were wide, his mouth hung open until it broke into a crazy grin, "Hell yeah! I'm with you every step of the way, madame!"

Luke looked at his ally, then nodded meekly, "..If Eithan is in, I also accept. We'll do our best for you, Ms. Atal."

She nearly beamed, but kept her emotions in check, "Wondrous. We shouldn't waste any time. Get your weapons, boys, we're going out!"

The boys cheered, "_Alright!_"

* * *

[[Oh goodness this is so so late, I'm so sorry.

I have a good reason though..! I got a drawing tablet and have been going crazy with it! Very shortly, I'll have pictures of all the main characters drawn so you can gawk at their greatness! Sorry for being so late, it won't happen again I promise ;w;

And I just realized i never made a disclaimer,_ "I DON'T OWN NIS IF I DID ALEXANDER "ASSHAT" WOULD BE DLC AND AXEL WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER OF DISGAEA 5 OKAY."_

_~Pivott_


	6. Guardian' my ass

You stagger on.

And on.

And on for what seems like weeks. There was no sun, nor moon, just unrelenting snow and harsh winds that you became oh so familliar with on your exile. You think back to that day and fight off tears. They'd freeze up on your cheek anyway, no one needed that.  
You mind was filled with questions, doubts and general depressing thoughts. It was that tiny beacon of hope that your mother would realize who was who, come and save you and return you to your perfect life that gave you the strength to trudge on through this icy, white desert.  
The wind changes direction, your scarf blows into your eyes. You sigh as stinging specks of ice bounce off your face, and try to keep your attention on your scarf. You really did like it, though you aren't sure why. The enticing peppermint like pattern maybe? But you prefer cinnamon over peppermint, and vanilla to cinnamon. Your mind plays with the ideas of different spices and flavors before they all lead down to the fact that you haven't eaten in _ages_. That was probably the only real indicator that any time had passed at all- you were positively famished. Demons were built to survive, go weeks, even months without food, but due to the 1,400 years of pampered treatment, you had the same eating needs as a human. A human!  
And you'd die like one out here, too.  
Some random adventurer would find your carcass encased in ice, curled up in some pathetic attempt and finding heat. You'd look so _worthless _if you were found dead here.

Or were you already worthless?

You silently continue fourth.

* * *

"There!" Pecora's sword cut through the air before meeting with and tearing enemy flesh. She swung her body around and slashed another foe across the chest. She sensed and attack closing in on her and turned to greet her would be assailant with a blast of ice shards to the face.  
3 down, and she still had an entire rowdy bar to cleave though.  
Her two cohorts weren't just standing around either. Luke was waving off a group of six with his flame engulfed staff, and Eithan was blissfully sending demon after demon into oblivion with his beloved Demon Lord's Vigor attack.

The band of orcs were dropping like flies, really. Pecora failed to understand why they would launch a completely random attack on a local bar for no real reason, but it gave her and her crew the perfect chance to gain a few levels. Other demons loved the commotion and came into the bar as well, punching the nearest person around. It wasn't soon before a massive free for all brawl started and stemmed from the bar into the nighttime streets of Minonsia City.

Pecora faced off with an axe wielding warrior, her light feet slipping past his slow and heavy swings before she finally threw a punch into his stomach before replacing her fist with her blade.

The warrior feel to the ground, defeated, and Pecora got the glorious leveling sensation once again that night. She exhaled, moving on to the next group to spill so more blood. This wasn't her thing, but she could get into it if need be.  
Besides, if she just stood around, she'd be long dead.

Eithan was engaging a member of the gunner class, attempting to use his spear to block bullets and mostly failing as he took hits to his right arm. Luckily, the Wannabe Demon Lord was left handed, and lunged at the Sniper, thrusting his spear in for the kill. Luke was quick on restoring his friend and twice as fast to hide behind him when a giant, hulking wood golem tromped into the bar.

Pecora bit her lip at the sight of it, and the fact that there was no more fighting going on in the streets. Oh. It killed everyone else, that's why. A bundle of bloodied, crushed bodies created the backdrop of the well oversized 'forest guardian' and all eyes were upon it.

The wood golem was quickly attacked by the 8 or so remaining orcs, but what did they hope to achieve? Their bodies were tossed around like toys, flying into the walls of the bar before sliding to the floor never to rise again.

Any other fighters left in the vicinity were either dead or looking for a means to escape. A mage jumped through the window, followed closely by a thief and archer. Eithan grabbed Luke by the wrist, "Maaadmmee! We should get out! This guy seems a bit too high leveled for us!"

The wood golem's eyes scanned the rest of the room before falling on the librarian, and lumbered its way to her, the intent to kill evident.

She weighed her options. The sheer amount of levels this beast could provide would be more than enough for her. But she had to defeat him first. Pecora glanced to her allies, both of them beaten and bloodied. They both would have died if they were working separately.  
But..

She _wanted_ to keep fighting. Her natural urges as a demon cried out for it, it was what was spurring her on this whole time and kept her mind off those dusty books. The golem drew closer, its massive body picked up speed, wrecking apart any tables or bodies its path crossed.  
Pecora held up her bloodied blade with a sickening smile. This is why demons even existed_; this_ is what they lived to do. Murder, pillage, ravage, it was all the ideal life of a demon. Live or die, she would see this fight to the death solely because that's what demons were made fo-

"_**Madame!**_ _We need to __**GO**__!_"

"...Shit!" The foolhardy demonic logic was ousted from her brain in an instant- that thing would absolutely destroy her! And what would happen to her library then? The whole reason she was even out here was to protect it, and unbalanced fights like this one would not help a thing. She was _not_ going to die today.

The beast gave a roar, its boulder sized fists were engulfed in mana power that was meant to smash her skull. Pecora turned tail, bounding away as the golem's fist collided with the ground, making a pseudo earthquake that rocked the entire foundation of the already ruined bar.  
_"Giga Fire_!" in her palm gathered a white hot glowing sphere of energy. She leaped off a fallen heavy knight and fired the ball of magic into the nearest wall, blasting it open and creating the perfect means for escape.  
Eithan and Luke bounded to freedom, but the golem wouldn't be having its prey escape. It pounded the floor, creating a massive shockwave that knocked the duo off their feet. It tore after them, another bloodthirsty cry echoed from its throat.  
_"Mega Ice!"_ Pecora launched another ball of magic, this time aimed at the monster, successfully getting its attention off the two kids and back on its original target. The golem seemed quite annoyed now, charging at the librarian like a train. She tried to run, but stumbled over a body, ironically the fallen warrior she defeated minutes before.  
_'Dammit, dammit, dammit..!'_ her mind screamed as she tried to pick herself off the floor. The monster was upon her now, rearing back its body to finally smash this annoying girl into pieces.

"Bind!"  
The ever so constant curse now saved her life as the golem was restrained by the white rings of light. Eithan was now at Pecora's side, helping her to her feet before dashing off, dragging her by her wrist. Luke, who was already heavily fatigued, dropped his staff and fell to his knees, completely worn out. Eithan somehow hoisted the cleric onto his shoulder and the trio escaped the wrath of the tyrannical forest guardian, who threw a rampage and tore down the entire bar behind them.

* * *

"It was _mostly_ a success, right?" Eithan asked as he nursed some of his wounds.

"Around 78%. We were doing good till that _thing _came in," Luke casted small healing spells over the three of them, getting the biggest wounds first and treating the smaller ones with a first aid kit.

"Please don't remind me," Pecora groaned and slumped against her desk. She mentally scorned herself for letting those foolish thoughts cloud her mind and almost get her killed. She was a librarian, her job was to assist and educate, not swing her sword around and lop off heads.  
She almost died back there, and for what? The thrill of the battle? Uhg.

Pecora wrapped her wrist with a bandage. She wasn't properly clothed for casting that Giga Fire, and it had caused mild burns to her palm and wrist. She made the mental note to obtain magician's gloves later on. Or maybe a brawler's gauntlet...? She couldn't let her fist mastery go to waste...

"I still wonder where it even came from, I mean, you'd think Wood Golem's like that were only found in, uhm, like forest and stuff—_Oooowwwchh_...," Eithan winced as Luke poured a healing potion over his bullet wounds.

"I'm curious myself. Ms. Atal, have you any idea why such a demon was present?"  
Pecora didn't even want to think of that kind of demon right now, she sighed, "Probably dispatched from the Nether-Prison."

"Like Hades?"

"There are billions of demon criminals, and such, many more prison facilities than the popular Hades," Pecora explained. She paused, "Though, considering its strength, Hades is a possibility."

Eithan, now bandaging his gun wounds, cocked his head, "Why would they send that thing out?"

"To do exactly what it did, calm down the situation."  
"But it killed everyone!"  
"That counts as calming, technically."  
Eithan huffed, "That's so ridiculous."  
"It's the netherworld, my dear Demon Lord, it's simply how it works."

There was silence for a while as they all completed healing themselves.

"Hey, madame, I was thinking..."  
"Hm?  
"We were pretty outnumbered back there. We should try to recuit a few more allies to join our cause!"

Luke nodded, "I'm in favor of that. We three can't do everything. Today was proof of that,"  
Pecora winced at that last comment, but ultimately agreed.  
"I suppose you're correct, however, who would join the cause of protecting a library?"

More silence.

"Why not summon something, Ms. Atal? Summoned beings are bound to your law, right?"

"Oh?" Oh. Right. Pecora had an...entire library of books at her disposal. It was time to utilize some of them.

* * *

She returned to the duo with a series of hefty texts in her hands and placed them all on the table before them. "Well, what kind of ally would you two prefer? The most common choice is Dragon."

Eithan's eyes lit up, "I'm so okay with a dragon! They're so cool!"  
"Dragons seem nice. A massive wall of destruction would keep our enemies busy," Luke put much more thought into his answer.

"Dragon it is," Pecora got half of those books for nothing then, regardless, she opened up the first book on summoning.

The boys were looking at her rather eagerly, "Tell us what we can do to help madame!"  
"R..right."

Most people wouldn't believe this, but she was actually a terrible summoness. Her mind travelled back to her days in school, where she failed countless summoning tests. ...But she was a fully grown woman now! She could do anything she put her mind to, and today, she would summon the best possible dragon to work for her.

Much like the recipe for the Dimensional Gate, the trio scurried around the library, gathering various requirements for her summon and placed them all into a pot that seemed older than even the library itself.

All the ingredients were present; all that was left was to actually summon the thing. Eithan and Luke stood by, watching their boss expectantly and awaiting their grand new servant.

Pecora gulped uneasily, her hand traced over the text in her book before it hovered above the ancient pot.

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
You can do this.

"_Oh, living creature from the distant land to where you may be,  
I am calling upon you to aid us, and protect us,  
Winged beast; man's true foe!  
We summon you, dragon! To us, you fly!  
Unleash your wrath into the sky! "_

...

...

Nothing?

Pecora hung her head. She knew she was bad at this, but she at least expected SOMETHING to happen. Even a little smoke or flames or..ice shards?

"Madame? What did you do..?"  
"Wha.." Pecora opened her eyes to see the pot was gradually becoming engulfed in shards of ice, the ingredients completely frozen over.  
"Th..this is completly normal, Eithan. I..simply summoned an ice element dragon," she was lying, obviously, and took a few steps back, as even she didn't know what was going on.

Then it all seemed to stop.

"A dud?"

"Ms. Atal, did you do it right?"  
"I mus-"

_**CRASH.**_

There was an explosion of ice, mist and seemingly snow, completely blinding the members of the library and scaring all of them out of their wits.

Eithan coughed, thinking it was smoke, "L..Luke? Madame? You two okay..?"

"I'm..I'm alright, Eithan!" Luke called through the thick fog, "Ms. Atal, how are you doing?"

"H..help!"

That voice didn't belong to any of them, "_Wind_!" Pecora lifted her hand and blew apart all of the fog.

What lie before them wasn't a dragon. It wasn't even an intimidating monster of any kind.  
"Madame..you summoned a little girl."  
"...I apologize."

This 'little girl' was in shock, her body visibly shaking, "Wh—who are you? Please don't hurt me, _please_! I need help!"

Pecora stepped to her, and the girl leapt back with a squeal, "D..Don't come any closer! I'm..the..the Princess to the Ice Kingdom! My mother will destroy any who harm me!"

Luke now stepped to her, the simple fact that he was a cleric kept the girl from running away even more, "Please, miss. Calm down. We all seem to be experiencing a great misunderstanding. Please, tell us your name."

"..My name is...Y..Yttri Eirlys."

* * *

{{Yeaaahhh the main cast is finally together!

And I'm FINALLY on summer break! No more late chapters, yippeeee

Also, with my tablet, I've gotten to drawing~ I might as well link you guys to my DA, as there's some art of Pecora and Yttri, and hopefully I can also draw Eithan and Luke too.


End file.
